


A Scare.

by dinahlanced



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Pregnancy Scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinahlanced/pseuds/dinahlanced
Summary: Okay so this did not turn out the way I thought it would but I guess that's what happens.Sorry.





	A Scare.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this did not turn out the way I thought it would but I guess that's what happens.
> 
> Sorry.

Two Minutes.

Steph was sitting on her toilet, trying hard to blink back the tears from her eyes. She couldn’t believe this had happened, not to her, not again.

She was pregnant. Maybe. The test wasn’t done yet.

She always thought that if she got pregnant again she’d be ready for it. And she’d keep the baby.

She couldn’t go through another pregnancy again and not keep the baby. Not when it was so hard to do the first time. She couldn’t do that again.

She knew giving up her baby was the right decision, she didn’t regret it, but sometimes she wondered about what could have been. Baby blue eyes, little golden curls, a tinkley laugh, purple dresses…

One Minute.

But this time was different, she was an adult now, well, sort of an adult and she was with Tim.

Tim!

What would he think? What would he say? Did he even want kids? Would he leave her?

No. Tim wouldn’t do that, he didn’t leave her the first time and that wasn’t even his baby! Tim was a great guy; sure, he worked too hard, sometimes he ignored her during cases, he barely slept, and sometimes she had dreams where he would leave her and run away with Conner but he really was a great guy. He wouldn’t leave her if she were pregnant.

30 Seconds.

She wasn’t ready!

Could she even do this? Would she have to give up being Spoiler?

20 Seconds.

Oh my god.

It’s almost time.

10 Seconds.

This was it.

She picked up the test.

3 Seconds.

She flipped it over.

1 Second.

A blue line. Negative.

Negative…

She breathed a sigh of relief she didn’t know she was holding. Steph was, relieved, honestly. She was relieved. She wasn’t ready for a baby, neither was Tim.

Things were just starting to get back to normal after everything that had happened with Tim’s disappearance, her leaving the Batfamily, coming back, and then the destruction of the Belfry. With everything settling down again, a baby would just throw everything back into chaos. Maybe one day they’d be ready for that chaos, but just not now.

Stephanie tossed the pregnancy test in the trash, and got up from the toilet. It was time to put this in the back of her mind for the time being and make some food. Tim should be home soon; they were going to have dinner before going out on patrol. She made her way to the kitchen and started to prep for dinner, she was making pasta primavera. It would be filling and light enough for their stomachs before they went out for the night.

She set the water to boil and starting cutting up the vegetables. She made quick work of them and her mind drifted to her pregnancy scare… what was she going to tell Tim? Should she even tell him? After all, she wasn’t pregnant. Maybe she could just put it behind her and move on from it. Tim would never have to know.

It was just when she had put the pasta in the water that she heard her front door open. She heard Tim kick of his shoes and his light footsteps padded through the hallway towards the kitchen.

“Hey babe! How was work?”

Tim sighed. “Awful. Some new energy startup wants us to invest in them 3 million dollars and they don’t even have a proper business model or ideas to help save energy or use it in a more environmentally friendly way. The board spent hours deliberating on whether we should grant them the money. To be honest it was exhausting I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay. Pasta should be done in a few, just have to finish roasting the veggies and then we can chow down on this delicious, and dare I say best ever pasta primavera you’ll ever have.”

“Can’t wait.” Came Tim’s reply from down the hall. He must have been heading towards the bathroom.

The bathroom!

She forgot to take out the trash. Oh no! What if he found the test? There was no way he’d look in the trash right?

Who was she kidding Tim was a detective! He was trained to notice things and it’s not like her trashcan had a lid on it! Fuck! She was so screwed. She hadn’t even made up her mind about telling him and now her choice was out the window.

She heard the toilet flush. Heard Tim’s footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

This was it.

The moment.

“Uh Steph.”

“Yeah” she squeaked.

“Is everything alright” Tim asked, pregnancy test in hand.

Steph went pale and she swore she started to leave her body.

“Steph? Are you alright?” he asked, she could feel his hands on her shoulders.

“I – I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You look like you spaced out for a minute there. Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Yes.”

Tim started to move her towards her couch, dinner now forgotten. She settled into her cushions, getting comfortable and ready for what might be a long talk ending in a way she might not like.

She took a deep breath, turned towards her boyfriend and spoke. “Okay. So. It had been a few days since my period should have started, and I’m usually right on time and regular so I thought well, shit, I might be pregnant. Because duh what else am I supposed to think?”

Tim nodded and kept his eyes on her.

She continued “So I went to the pharmacy, you know the one on Cherry Street with the uptight cashier? You should’ve seen the judgey look she was giving me as I was checking out Tim it was ridiculous. Like I’m buying a pregnancy test and I’m young so what. Mind your business. Anyway, I got home and took it, and it was negative so no worries right? Everything can go back to normal.”

It was Tim’s turn to speak. “But Steph, for a moment there you thought you were pregnant. I can’t imagine how you must have been feeling. How you are feeling, but, things aren’t going to be “back to normal.” You had a pregnancy scare, that changes things.”

“It doesn’t have to Tim!”

“Steph look at the big picture, what if you were pregnant? Do you think we could’ve handled it? We’re vigilantes! How often does that get in the way of things? I mean, I don’t even know if I want kids, do you?”

“I want kids, I don’t want to be a vigilante forever Tim, do you?”

“Not at first, but, after what happened with my future self, my Batman self… I can’t leave the life and have something bad happen that I could’ve prevented.”

“So what are saying?”

“I think you know what I’m saying.”

She didn’t know when she started but Steph was crying now. She couldn’t help it, she’d had a bombshell drop on her then un-drop and now, now she might be losing someone she loves. Again.

“We want different things Steph, and I’m sorry that it took something like this for it to come up, but I don’t think our wants match up. I’m sorry.”

“Are you… are you breaking up with me?” She sobbed.

“Maybe in another life, we could’ve worked out, but now I don’t think we can. I’m sorry Steph.”

He moved to console her but she stepped away from him. This was not how she had wanted things to play out. She had thought – hoped, that maybe they could have a future. A future away from capes and long nights out on patrol punching baddies in the face. A future where she didn’t have to worry if either of them would make it home at night. But it looks like she and Tim want different things. Too big of different things for it to save them.

“I think you should go.” She choked out.

“Steph I-“

“Go Tim!”

And with that, Tim Drake walked past her, out the door, and out of her future.


End file.
